I Will be Here for You, Master
by StorymasterQ
Summary: I've got this fic done for a while, but only put it up now. If you can't guess, it's about Demi and Wren, from Demi's POV. Warning: WAFF :


Disclaimer: I do not own any Phantasy Star or any of its characters.  
Author's note: This story is timed after the end of Phantasy Star IV, depicting aftermath events between Demi and Wren on the Artificial Satellite Kuran, from Demi's POV. If you know my style, you can be sure that there'll be SOME portion of romance. I mean, duh, can't you guess from the title? On another note, this is my first attempt in making a fic from a first person's POV. So, hos is it? Good? Bad? Review, review!

**I Will be Here for You**

"How are you doing, Demi?" Master Wren asked me.  
I was in my connected condition with a huge computer on a deep corner of the Artificial Satellite Kuran. Cables connecting the huge computer were all over my body. I could hear a deep hum as I continued to work things out. "Everything is returning to normal, Master Wren." I replied.  
"Very good." Master Wren nodded.  
I smiled. Being an Operator Android, it's my expertise in solving Kuran's problem in maintaining Algo's climate by making sure that Kuran sends the correct commands to the Climate Control Centers. In fact, I'm the one who has the diagnostic program to solve such problems. I let my secondary processor run the program as I turn my sight at Master Wren. He was typing something on a console next to the big computer I was connected with. Being a Tactical Fighter Android, he was actually out of place in this artificial satellite, may it be here or Zelan. I always wondered on why he got posted on an artificial satellite instead of somewhere else where his expertise would be needed. I closed my eyes, remembering the one who could answer that question. Seed. Too bad he...  
"Demi, try to keep up, the efficiency of the diagnostic program is dropping." Master Wren suddenly said, cutting my thoughts.  
I quickly faced down, focusing on returning all my processor power to the program. Why can't my AI learn from _this_ experience? I was daydreaming on the job _again_. I almost created a sandstorm near Mile. "I am...sorry, Master Wren." I dared myself to look up to him.  
He was looking at me with a stern face. I cowered. Was he...angry? Then I saw his face soften. "You are working too hard, Demi." he said, softly. "You should take a rest. Let your CPU cool down for a while." I could feel my tension diminishing.  
I smiled, shaking my head. "I am fine, Master Wren." I said. "I was just...got distracted." What else can I say? I wasn't programmed to lie.  
Then I saw him smile. Master Wren smiled! At me! Ah, that smile...I love that smile. "An android does not get distracted, Demi." he said. I smiled sheepishly. I couldn't counter that. "You really should take a rest."  
"Let me finish this one bit, Master Wren." I pleaded.  
He let out something that sounded like an exasperated sigh. "One procedure." he gave an ultimatum.  
I nodded, smiling. "Yes, Master."

My vision sensor went online in a jolt as my self-repair system continue on recovering my other systems. I quickly resume a sitting position as I scanned my environments. I was on a bed in a room. Another bed was not far away from mine. The room was a kind of resting quarters for bio-organisms. I suppose Kuran was once filled with people as well. I then tried to recall what happened. I was doing that final procedure when something went wrong. My logs didn't show anything, though. I might've got deactivated before I could record anything. I decided to find and ask Master Wren.  
I stood up and went to the door. Just then, it opened with a slight hiss. I looked up. "Master Wren! W-What happened?" I asked. "Did I do something wrong?"  
Master Wren shook his head. "No, Demi. It seemed that your processor overheating caused your collapse. Are you okay now?"  
I nodded. "Yes, Master Wren. All systems are operational."  
Master Wren nodded. "Good. I believe you have enough rest."  
I blinked. "Um, Master Wren, how long did I...rest?" I asked.  
"A thousand years." Master Wren stated.  
I blinked. Then my processor clicked. "What?!" I believe what I was experiencing was 'extreme shock'.  
Master Wren smiled. "Just kidding. You were inactive for one full day."  
I calmed, but then looked up to him. "You were...kidding?" I asked carefully. "You...kid?" It wasn't like Master Wren to kid.  
Master Wren's smile diminished. "Was my joke_ that_ bad? Hmm, I must have spent too much time near Raja."  
I could not resist a small chuckle escaping my mouth. As I glanced at him, I could saw him smile. Ah, his smile. I could never be tired of his smile.  
"Are you up to some more reconfiguration, Demi?" he asked me.  
"Certainly, Master Wren." I replied as cheerfully as I can. And, to my delight, he smiled back.

For the rest of the day, Master Wren seemed...aloof. He busied himself with work that can be done easily by me connecting to the computer. And he seemed to avoid making eye contact. I couldn't help but feel sad. Finally, came the time to log our progress for the day.  
"Demi, do not forget to log yesterday's progress as well." Master Wren reminded me, as I connect myself to a huge database computer.  
"Yes, Master Wren." I complied. "But my logs ended just before the malfunction."  
"That is alright." Master Wren said. "I will fill in the blanks."  
With that settled, I closed my eyes and began transferring records on what happened from yesterday, including today. Suddenly I felt that something was amiss. I have several unregistered memories in my logs. As I let my secondary processor deal with the rest of the transfer, I turn my main focus on the memories. They seemed to be a log on events after my malfunction and before my waking up this morning. How can that be? Unless...  
I reactivated my vision sensor and found Master Wren looking intently at me. His expression was...sad? Remorseful, to be exact. I think he knew that I knew. Then it hit me, that's why he seemed to be avoiding me all day.  
"I am sorry, Demi." he finally said.  
I...I don't know what I feel. If I have a heart, I know I'll feel deep pain, but my artificial emotion chip was not programmed to process such complicated emotion. "W-Why, Master Wren?"  
He looked down. "It is standard procedure in Android first aid." he said. "I looked into your logs to determine your error and...found your musing."  
So...he knew...He knew that I...  
He then looked up to me. "I am sorry, Demi, if I interpret this wrongly, but...I cannot return your affection."  
I didn't have time to process that sentence before he added, "Yet." I looked up to him. A glimpse of hope was in my eyes. Did he just say, 'yet'?  
Master Wren smiled at me. "We have been here for several years after we defeated the Profound Darkness. The Climate Control Centers are almost ready to be left to operate on its own. When they do..." He didn't continue his sentence, instead, he made a new one. "Until then, I...cannot..."  
I smiled. "I understand, Master Wren." I said. He was programmed to be dedicated to his work. And this is his work, restoring Kuran to its correct state. No matter how much I feel for him, he will never be able to return it until our job here is done.  
"Thank you for understanding, Demi." Wren seemed...relieved. A moment later, he returned to his former stature, of a Tactical Fighter Android in charge of the artificial satellite Zelan and Kuran, governing the climate in this Algo Solar System.  
I smiled. "I will be here for you, Master Wren." I said. And with that, I was awarded once again by his smile.

End note: So, what do you think? I know, it's kind of short for someone of my caliber (heheheheh) but I need a short project once in a while. As I said earlier, this is my first fic using a first person POV. This is also my first fic in the PSIV fandom. I need reviews, people. How's my 1stPPOV technique? Need refinement? Good enough? Blearch? Tell me! If you have a longer babble to say, just mail me at storymasterq@softhome.net


End file.
